FNAF:Our First Breath
by Wolflover20177
Summary: Mr Fazbear did an experiment on the animatronics to see if he could make their battery's last longer but he didn't expect them to turn...Alive! Now they try to get used to their new state and keep it a secret to the other animatronics whilst trying to find out how it happened to them. Will they be in this unusual state forever? Beta read by Seluerekim
1. Chapter 1 The check-up

**Chapter 1**

After a whole day of performing to little children, the animatronics settled down in the dining area when the pizzeria had closed at 6 o'clock. Freddy was sat practising his singing for tomorrow's show, Chica was messing around with her bright pink cupcake that she held in one hand every time they perform a show and Bonnie was tuning his guitar.

Foxy, on the other hand, was hanging around with withered Foxy and doing a competition to see who could be the best pirate by singing pirate songs and who can do the best pirate accent.

To Foxy's surprise, withered Foxy won the competition which resulted in Foxy storming off to his dark, lonely Pirates Cove. Foxy had always sat in the darkest corner of the Cove and only came out when the building was closed since the bite of 87.

He never liked talking about it and when his friends mentioned it, he would quickly try to change the subject or rush off before hearing anything else said about it.

Freddy opened the purple curtains to reveal the fox sitting alone in the corner. "Hey Foxy, why don't come out and have some fun with us. We're probably going to do a truth or dare game," Freddy tried to persuade Foxy.

"No I'll be alright, just go and leave me alone please," mumbled Foxy and Freddy started feeling sorry for the Fox but obeyed. It was obvious that Foxy would not come out of his Cove so he didn't try to persuade him more.

Foxy sat there in a slouching position with memories of his performances with kids rushing through his head.

Back in the dining area, the animatronics sat in a small circle for the truth or dare game. "Okay, who would like to have the first go?" questioned Freddy and then there was a short silence. "I shall have a go first," volunteered Toy Bon.

"Okay truth or dare," said Freddy.

"Dare me to do something," Toy Bon answered and all the animatronics stared at Freddy, waiting for him to say the dare. Freddy thought for a moment but then a dare popped into his head. "I dare you to try and jump scare Mike!" announced Freddy but everyone had their eyes wide in shock. None of Toys attack the night guards as they hate to scare humans.

Toy Bon got up and walked near the office door on the right. The guard named Mike Schmidt was sat down in a chair gazing at the tablet. Toy Bon hesitated for a moment but then sneaked up behind the night guard and did a loud scream which caused Mike to jump in fright.

"Get away from me!" yelled Mike "Please don't stuff me into a suit."

"I'm not going to as I have no need to," Toy Bon told him which made him raise an eyebrow.

"You're not?" The night guard found it hard to believe.

"Nope, I was just dared to jump scare you by Freddy," explained Toy Bon and Mike was confused.

"So you're not going to kill me because you only jump scared me for a dare," Mike said keeping his distance just in case the animatronic attacked.

"No and I had better let you do your job, sorry for scaring you like that," apologized Toy Bon and then walked out of the office before Mike could speak.

Toy Bon entered the dining hall and sat back down in his seat. "Well done Toy Bon! You did great! And now choose someone to do a truth or dare," congratulated Freddy. Toy Bon thought for a moment. "Chica, truth or dare?"

The dare game lasted a long time until the animatronics became bored of playing it so they decided to stop the game. "What shall we play now?" asked Toy Chica.

"Hmm how about we just do our daily night routine now," suggested Chica and everyone agreed. Freddy, Bonnie and Chica went onto show stage which was their starting place for their little game they like playing with the night guard. The toys went into the storage rooms where they stayed throughout the day and some nights.

Foxy sat in Pirates Cove staring at nothing but darkness. When the night guard was not checking the camera system, Freddy peeped through the curtains. "Foxy, are you sure you want to be alone? You can have fun with us jump scaring the night guard," Freddy told Foxy and the fox turned to face him.

"Fine I will join your little game as I have nothing better to do," Foxy grumbled and then got up to poke his head out of the curtains. Freddy raced back into position on show stage. Bonnie soon moved backstage and put his face into the camera just to give the guard a little fright. Chica moved into the kitchen where she started fiddling with pots and pans. Foxy got out of pirates cove and started running down west hall only to be stopped by a door slamming in his face.

He knocked on it a few times and then went back into Pirate's Cove to try again. Chica stood there in the east hallway waiting for her chance to strike. Freddy stayed on the stage and watched everyone else and the night guard panicking. Bonnie made the camera system go out and then went into the west hall.

Before Chica moved the west hall corner, the 6 o'clock alarm rang around the building and so they returned to their positions. The night guard raced out the building as his shift was over.

"That was fun!" exclaimed Chica giving Bonnie a high four.

"It sure was! Now we had better get ready to perform our show," agreed Bonnie and he went to grab his guitar he had left backstage. Freddy fiddled with his bowtie to make sure it was in place.

Mr Fazbear entered the building and went up to the animatronics. "Hi guys, I just wanted to inform you that today you are not going to perform as we are going to make a few improvements on you," Mr Fazbear greeted them. The animatronics looked confused.

"What improvements?" questioned Freddy.

"We are going to see if we can make your batteries last longer so you don't need to charge them every few days by changing your old batteries to new ones that the company who made you invented to last longer," answered Mr Fazbear.

"That we be awesome if it works, we won't have to keep charging ourselves," said Bonnie and Chica agreed.

"It should work but if it doesn't, we can just carry on experimenting until we get it right," Mr Fazbear told them "But it requires shutting you down for a few hours."

The animatronics look at each other but then nodded in approval. Mr Fazbear flipped up the flap that protected their control settings and clicked the shutdown button on each animatronic. He and some employees dragged them to the parts and service room to have the new batteries fitted along with a few check-ups on how their systems are working.

After fiddling with wires and cables, the battery replacement was finished and the animatronics were switched on. Their eyes opened and they got up quickly without struggling. "Did the new batteries work?" asked Bonnie.

"Yes. Your systems are running on them right now," replied Mr Fazbear

"Cool so they are working perfectly! Now we won't need to charge as often!" exclaimed Chica and the animatronics went out of the parts and service room to carry on with their duties.


	2. Chapter 2 The strange transformation

**Chapter 2**

 **In each chapter I may answer reviews if I get enough so please review if you have something that you want me to know like suggestions on what could happen later in the story or something I can improve. Thx! Here are some reviews now:**

By a Guest:

 **Impressive I wonder how they find out they are also alive. Oh and by alive do you mean they breath, need to eat, need to sleep, and can feel pain?**

 _Thanks and yes it does mean that_

By Seluerekim

 **Awesepic awesome epic this is a great story wolflover**

 _Thank you. Love how you mixed awesome and epic together_

 **I am only going to do two in this chapter. Maybe more in the next if I get enough reviews**

It had been two hours since their check up and they were enjoying the break from performing but the only place they weren't allowed in was the dining area as there were families dining in there that have been told the animatronics couldn't perform today. Foxy was sat in pirate's cove carving scratches into the wooden boards of his pirate ship, or it used to be a pirate ship. Now it was just an old and rotten piece of junk that has not been used for over 28 years.

The Fox stopped what he was doing when a sudden feeling ran through his endoskeleton. It was not a nice feeling and he got up which made it worse. He felt as if his endoskeleton was not working correctly and then suddenly collapsed on the ground.

His efforts to get up failed as his body was not functioning like it should be and the animatronic then gave up. He lay there waiting for something to happen and began to feel weaker.

He then suddenly blacked out. The same thing happened to Bonnie, Freddy and Chica.

It was hours until Foxy slowly opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times before he make out the different outlines of the objects in Pirate's Cove. Something about him didn't feel right to Foxy. He couldn't make out what though.

He placed his hand on the floor. It felt cold and smooth. _Wait I can feel things?_ He thought to himself and then tried standing up. It took a lot of effort but he succeeded in the end.

Feeling things made Foxy feel nervous. What has happened to him? He walked out of Pirate's Cove to find Freddy as he may know what had happened. The Fox ran to the parts and service room to see if Bonnie, Freddy and Chica were in there.

They were there but on the floor unconscious. Foxy had no idea what to do so he went over to Freddy to look at his control settings to turn him on but the flap covering it was gone and so were the controls. _What the hell is going on?_ Foxy thought to himself and then tapped Freddy.

There was no movement except for Freddy's chest rising and falling. Foxy then shook the bear violently which made Freddy wake up immediately and he pushed Foxy off.

"What are you doing Foxy?" asked the bear in a startled tone.

"Waking you up so we can discuss what has happened to us," explained Foxy and Freddy looked at him strangely.

"Um what happened to your costume? It's gone all furry," pointed out Freddy and Foxy looked at himself. His costume was furry like it was real fur instead of being a felt like material. "Wait a second, I am breathing!"

Freddy looked terrified and then Foxy realised he was breathing too. "Yeah but so am I, I don't know what has happened to us but whatever it is, it is really strange. We can feel things too!" Foxy replied.

"I'm guessing it has happened to Bonnie and Chica too," Freddy said gazing at the two unconscious animatronics and Foxy nodded in agreement. "We should wake them up."

It didn't take long for them to wake up when they were shook by Freddy and Foxy. "What is going on with you two? Why were you shaking us aggressively?" growled Bonnie.

"Something has happened to us including you guys. We have fur, we can feel things and we're breathing!" Freddy told them and they looked scared when they could feel themselves breathe.

"Uh how did it happen? We didn't do anything or see anything that was magical," questioned Chica.

"I don't know but maybe it has to be something to do with the check-up we had earlier," suggested Foxy and the others thought he was right. "We should probably keep this to ourselves until we know what's going on."

The others nodded.

"We should just carry on with what we were doing before this had happened and maybe do a few tests after this pizzeria has closed to see if anything else strange has happened to us," mentioned Chica.

"Yes let's do that. Maybe we will find out a few more things before we do the experiments later," agreed Freddy and everyone went back to what they were doing before they became unconscious.

Foxy decided to do stuff with the others as he didn't want to be alone because he was in an unusually social mood.

They played a game of hide and seek. Freddy was the one who had to find the others after counting to ten. Foxy hid in the supply closet, Bonnie hid in the girl's toilets as he didn't know what the signs meant and Chica hid in the kitchen as usual.

Freddy found Foxy first and the fox helped Freddy find Chica who was disappointed when she was found.

Bonnie could not be found anywhere. The three of them looked through the whole pizzeria except for the dining area and the girl's bathroom's. They looked in the girl's bathroom and finally found Bonnie.

"That was fun!" exclaimed Foxy.

"It's been a long time since you were this cheerful. You used to be grumpy all of the time. Maybe whatever has happened to us has affected Foxy's mood," Bonnie said and Freddy thought the same thing.

"Well it's better than having a grumpy Foxy," answered Chica. Foxy was slightly annoyed that they said he was moody all of the time but kept his mouth shut. He was enjoying being happy for once.

The closing time bell ran through the pizzeria and the animatronics made their way to the dining area to start their experiments.

 **Thx for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3 The first experiment

**Chapter 3**

 **Okay here are some reviews:**

By Jennifer888

 **Omg wow love your story so far i can honestly say ive never anything like it so far!;)**

 _Thank you I'm glad you enjoy it so far!_

By Aipocanrocinu unicornacopiA

 **Ooooohhhhh what expirimenet? Oh and great story!**

 _Thanks and you'll find out what the experiment is in this chapter :3_

By VanillaPine

 **Aw, Bonnie doesn't what the restroom signs man that adorable XD This is so cool! I wonder what everyone else's reactions will be to their new appearance.**

 _Well I thought how the animatronics would be able to read things. They would have to be well programmed to do that. I will make it though that they can tell time. You shall see the others reactions in the next chapter :D_

 **These are the only reviews I'll do in this chapter but there will be more in the next!**

The four animatronics entered the dining area when all the families left. "So um what experiment shall we do?" asked Foxy as he sat down on one of the tables.

"Maybe we should do a test to see if we can eat!" exclaimed Chica. She has always wanted to try food for the first time. Especially the food she makes.

"That's a good idea Chica! Why don't you make us a pizza to try?" replied Freddy and Chica raced off to the kitchen. Bonnie giggled at Chica's eagerness to start cooking.

"Foxy, as you seem in a good mood today, why don't you help Chica make the pizza?" suggested Freddy and Foxy bounded into the kitchen to help Chica. It didn't take long for the pizza to be ready at last.

"Okay who would like to be the first to try this pizza?" asked Chica carrying a pepperoni pizza into the dining area and set it on one of the tables.

"We might not be able to eat but I'll try it and see," Bonnie replied and then grabbed a slice. "Uh how do you eat?"

"Well when I watched people eat they bit some off and chewed before swallowing so I'm guessing that's how you eat," explained Freddy. Bonnie bit off a bit of the slice and started to chew. He then swallowed.

"I liked it. It tastes good!" announced Bonnie and then finished the whole slice. Chica smiled and then grabbed a piece herself.

Everyone tucked in and all of the pizza was gone in minutes. "Mmm that pizza was delicious. Can you please make some more pizza?" complimented Foxy.

"Okay then but can you help me again. You are very good at helping me make pizza and it takes like two times quicker," answered Chica and the two headed to the kitchen with the plate they used to put the pizza on.

"Okay for like the first time in forever Foxy is actually cheerful and happy. What's going on?" pointed out Bonnie. Freddy thought for a moment.

"I don't know but whatever it is, it's got to be something to do with what happened to us," replied Freddy and Bonnie nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Foxy spilled flour everywhere. "Uh Chica how do we clean this up?!" panicked Foxy. Chica stopped kneading the dough and looked at the mess Foxy made.

"Foxy how the hell did you make this mess! Doesn't matter, mop up the floor with a mop and then stop being so clumsy," ordered Chica and Foxy obeyed the command. He mopped up the floor til it was nice and clean again.

"Uh now what do I do Chica?" asked Foxy.

"You can make sure the surfaces are clean," Chica said and pointed to the counter she used to knead the bread. Foxy got a damp cloth and started wiping the counter. Chica went to another place in the kitchen to put the toppings on.

This time, it was going to be a cheese, mushroom and tomato pizza.

In the dining area, Bonnie and Freddy waited patiently until the pizza came out. Everyone started to eat the pizza and it was all gone quicker than the first. By now, they all began to feel full.

All the animatronics were covered in tomato sauce from the pizza so they went to the bathrooms to wash their faces.

"This has been a great but also confusing day. Maybe we should do the next test tomorrow because it's 11:45 and we got a night guard to scare!" Bonnie told the others when they entered the dining area again.

"I don't feel like doing anything, I just feel the need to close my eyes," mumbled Foxy as his eyes started to droop.

"Uh sadly I think that the spell has made us so we get tired. I think we should sleep tonight," Freddy said and the others realised how tired they felt.

"But I want to scare night guards, not sleep!" protested Bonnie and Freddy gave him a stern look.

"Bonnie you need to sleep and if we stay up we would be too tired to perform," Freddy persuaded Bonnie but the fluffy, purple bunny crossed his arms and frowned.

"Fine I'll go to sleep but I will not be happy in the morning," Bonnie complained but followed the others.

They went down to the basement and entered a room with lots of sofas that the animatronics use to sit down and watch the TV.

The animatronics lay down on the sofas and soon drifted off to sleep.

Freddy was the first to stir and he sat up quietly to make sure he doesn't wake up the others. Surprisingly, Mr Fazbear was stood by the door watching them sleep with a shocked expression on his face. Freddy began to feel uncomfortable.

"I..I can explain!" Freddy stammered as the owner stared at him.

"You had better tell me what's going on later but you guys need to perform. Even in this unusual state of yours," Mr Fazbear told him and then left Freddy sit there blankly. He checked the time and it was 9:36 but they had to be on stage by 9:45 so he got up quickly and woke up the others. Freddy told them the time and they shot up quickly.

"Let's head quickly to the stage as we can't be late!" Freddy ordered and they raced up the basement stairs making loud noises and went onto the stage before the children arrived.

The doors opened at 9:50 and lots of children with their parents entered.

 **Thx for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4 The second experiment

**Chapter 4**

 **Here are some reviews:**

By Tony Zhao

 **Wow, this story is turning more creative by the chapter, I think you're doing a fantastic job of being creative while still keeping the material that made the FNAF games great, keep it up buddy!**

 _Thanks! I hope you enjoy the future chapters! I do try to be as creative as I can and still make it FNAF style :D_

By Jennifer888

 **Oh wow i have literally got chills, the story is so awseome. The only criticism is to make the chapters longer;) Therefore if their longer the author gets more love;);) Thx for writing**

 _Thank you. Don't worry I'll try and make future chapters longer!_

"Hey kids and welcome to Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria. Hope you enjoy our show! Now Bonnie and Chica, are you ready to sing and play?" Freddy greeted the children.

"We sure are!" chorused the two other animatronics and Bonnie got into his position with the guitar. Chica walked up to the other microphone that was on the stage and they started to sing a welcoming song. When it ended, all the children were cheering and clapping. Each animatronic bowed.

"Now we shall wonder around the dining area to say hello to you all!" announced Freddy and the animatronics left the stage to wander around.

 **6:00pm**

Freddy and the gang waited for the guests to leave the dining area before doing their second experiment.

"So what shall the experiment be?" asked Foxy jumping out of pirates cove and running up to the others.

"Maybe our senses because we might be able to do more than feeling stuff, we might be able to smell as well," explained Freddy and the others nodded in agreement.

"What can we smell? I can make pizza for us to smell and then eat after," Chica told them.

"I would like to know more about feelings because my tummy keeps rumbling and it's annoying!" Foxy complained and Chica giggled a bit. Foxy frowned but did not say anything.

"I think you're hungry Foxy! The pizza idea isn't bad but I want to try a different food," said Bonnie. Foxy thought that Chica would be angry with Bonnie but she wasn't, she just smiled.

"I can make something else other than pizza. I do not just make pizza you know. What do you think Freddy?" Chica pointed out. Freddy thought for a moment. Foxy hoped he would say yes as his stomach was really annoying him.

"Sure Chica, I am starting to get hungry too. What else can you make?" asked Freddy.

"I can make some lasagne with chips and for pudding if we're not too full, we can have a chocolate fudge cake!" exclaimed Chica getting too over excited.

"I think that's a great idea!" agreed Foxy.

"Yeah I agree too," Bonnie said.

"Okay then Chica, you can go ahead and make lasagne with chips," Freddy told her and she went off to the kitchen.

"I'm going to help her as its fun," Foxy said and then went into the kitchen with Chica.

"Okay I am starting to like Foxy's new mood, at first it kind of worried me," Bonnie murmured so Foxy would not hear what he said in the kitchen. Freddy nodded in agreement. Foxy has been acting strangely happy since they became living beings.

"Yeah but he seems much nicer this way," Freddy replied and they kept silent for a couple of minutes, the only noise they could hear was their breathing and pots and pans in the kitchen.

In the kitchen Foxy was finally not getting food all over the place and Chica was creating the sauce for the lasagne. "Foxy can you stir the sauce as I cook the mince please?" asked Chica.

"Sure," answered Foxy and he stirred the sauce for Chica.

It took more than an hour to finish the lasagne and chips.

Chica picked up the plates and Foxy picked up the dish with the lasagne in and took them to the dining area where Bonnie and Freddy stood waiting. "Okay I will just get the chips and we can do our experiment!" Chica raced off to the kitchen to retrieve the chips.

Once she was back, Chica placed some of the food on each animatronics plate.

"Uh does anyone know how to smell?" questioned Bonnie and Chica laughed.

"Uh no I definitely don't know how to but I think Chica does as she is laughing," Freddy replied and Chica frowned at Freddy.

"Yes I do actually you uh put your nose up to the food and uh then you can smell it," Chica explained nervously pretending that she knew how to. Bonnie did exactly what she said.

"When I put my nose up to it I think I could smell it. It smells nice!" Bonnie said and then everyone else did it.

"You're right Bonnie, it does smell nice but I really want to start eating now," Foxy pointed out.

"Okay everyone now we can eat but I think we need to use a fork for this type of food," Chica told them and everyone looked worried.

"Uh I guess we can try but it will be quite messy," said Freddy and Chica went to get some forks. It took a couple of attempts for the animatronics to be able to keep the food on the fork and put it in their mouths. They made a big mess on the table and on themselves.

Chica and Foxy went into the kitchen to get cloths to clean up the mess. They wiped down the tables and wiped the animatronics until everything was free from mess.

"Okay now we can start the chocolate fudge cake!" Chica exclaimed and ran off with Foxy into the kitchen. It was now nine o'clock and Mr Fazbear walked into the dining area and saw Bonnie and Freddy staring at him.

"Now you can explain what's going on and why you are able to sleep," Mr Fazbear said and the two animatronics nervously glanced at each other.

"Uh we are not completely sure ourselves but it started after the check-up you did on us," Freddy murmured as he was nervous. He had always found Mr Fazbear intimidating from the day he was first switched on.

"Hmm that told me a lot, anything else?" Mr Fazbear said sarcastically.

"Uh we can eat and we are breathing," Freddy added on and Mr Fazbear looked at them shocked.

"So you're telling me that you guys are now living creatures! That's hard to believe," Mr Fazbear answered.

"Yes we can prove it. If you look at our chests, you can see them rising and falling with every breath we take and Chica and Foxy are making Chocolate fudge cake for us to make in the kitchen," replied Freddy. Mr Fazbear flinched when Freddy mentioned Foxy's name. The boss turned and left he dining area without saying anything else.

After finishing off the chocolate cake, they began to feel tired.

"I think we need to go to sleep now as it's almost eleven and I'm feeling tired," Freddy yawned and Bonnie looked at him angrily.

"I want to scare some night guards!" growled Bonnie "We slept last night."

"We can't unless you want to be too tired to perform tomorrow," Freddy answered.

"Fine you guys can go to sleep and I will scare the night guard by myself!" Bonnie raised his voice and then climbed onto show stage to wait until the night guard arrives. Freddy shrugged his shoulders and signalled the others to follow him into the basement. Bonnie stood on the show stage by himself and spent all night trying to scare the night guard whilst the others slept soundly.

Fortunately, Bonnie got into the office and jump scared the guard but not in his usual energetic way. He was beginning to feel the effects of being tired and then the six o'clock alarm rang throughout the pizzeria. The night guard raced out of the pizzeria before Bonnie could do anything to him.

Bonnie went to the basement and then flopped on one of the sofas to sleep.

 **Thx for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5 Oh Bonnie!

Chapter 5

 **Here are some reviews:**

By TakeThePRNDL

 **:) Yay furries.**

 _Yeah why not?_

By The Derpy Dog

 **.EVER! Can you make certain Youtubers as nightguards in the next chapter?**

 **[like Markiplier]**

 _It would be quite interesting. We shall see :)_

A couple of hours later, Bonnie was woken up by Freddy shaking him awake. "Freddy did you have to shake me awake! Surely you could have just nudged me," Bonnie moaned at Freddy and slowly got up onto his feet. He was extremely tired.

"Because you didn't wake up so I had to do it or you would have been late for our performance," Answered Freddy. Bonnie's ears shot up when he heard Freddy say 'performance'. Bonnie wasn't sure if he could handle tons of kids.

"So how did scaring the night guard by yourself turn out?" asked Foxy.

"It was fun but it was not the same without you guys," Bonnie tried to say in an excited tone so they wouldn't suspect him. Luckily they didn't look too suspicious.

"I am surprised you're not tired Bonnie. You have stayed up most of the night!" Chica pointed out which made Bonnie feel nervous. Should he tell them or keep it to himself?

"I am perfectly fine now why don't we go up to the dining area to get ready," Bonnie immediately changed the subject and he climbed up the stairs and into the dining area. The others followed behind him.

They went up on show stage and began rehearsing a song. Unfortunately for Bonnie, he kept playing the wrong notes on his guitar which made the others look at him strangely. His lowered his ears in embarrassment.

"Bonnie you have never got a note wrong before. What's making you do it all of a sudden?" Chica said a little curious.

"It's just I'm really tired and keep getting things muddled up, that's all," confessed Bonnie and Freddy raised his eyebrow.

"That's why we didn't stay up scaring night guards," pointed out Freddy.

"Sorry Freddy," mumbled Bonnie staring at the floor blankly.

"Well what are we going to do? You keep getting things wrong and we can't just tell kids that you can't perform cause Mr Fazbear will be angry with us and that's the last thing we want," asked Freddy and the others shrugged their shoulders.

"Bonnie could wander around to say hello to the kids whilst we perform," suggested Chica and Freddy raised a brow at her to signal it was a bad idea.

"Chica he will still get angry cause we have never done one animatronic wandering around before," answered Freddy and Bonnie hung his head low. He shouldn't have been so stubborn and they wouldn't have had this little dilemma.

"I'm sorry guys, I should've listened. I think we should tell Mr Fazbear so he can sort it out," Bonnie apologized and Freddy's eyes widened.

"That's a good idea Bonnie! Let's go find him now," Freddy exclaimed and then he went to find Mr Fazbear. Bonnie sat on one of the tables next to Foxy. He was curious to find out what was making the Fox happy all of a sudden. Foxy grinned at Bonnie and then went back to what he was doing. This was just fiddling with a party hat that was on the table.

"Why do you fiddle with everything Foxy?" asked Bonnie and Foxy did a slight chuckle.

"I guess I'm enjoying the feelings of things and why are you so stubborn?" Foxy replied which made Bonnie frown.

"I guess I was programmed like that," joked Bonnie making a slight giggle. Foxy smiled and then went back to pirate's cove as the show was going to begin soon. In the end, Bonnie went down to the basement to sleep whilst the others performed and explained to the children that Bonnie was on vacation.

While Bonnie was in the basement the toys suddenly came out of their corner to talk to Bonnie. They were shocked to see him fast asleep.

"Uh how is he sleeping? Animatronics can't sleep!" whispered Toy Chica.

"Hey Bonnie, what are you doing down here?" Asked Toy Bonnie, Bonnie shot up and looked at them with wide eyes.

He explained to them about how the animatronics were alive and that he had stayed up late. The toys took it in and toy Freddy said "I guess we'll go pay the animatronics a visit when they are finished performing. Let's leave Bonnie to sleep."

The Toys left the room and Bonnie quickly went back to sleep.

"Okay bye kids! Hope you had a great day at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!" announced Freddy as all the kids started leaving the dining area in the afternoon.

p The doors were locked as soon as everybody was out and the animatronics walked off the stage. Foxy strolled out of pirate cove humming a pirate tune he used to sing to kids.

Ever since he woke up Foxy felt happy and he even felt as if he were…too happy for what has happened in the past but the Fox noticed it was making his life better so he just went with it.

"Hey mateys! How did the plan go?" Foxy greeted them smiling.

"It went rather well actually. I thought the children would hate the performance without Bonnie," replied Freddy. Suddenly, the basement door opened and the toys came out for the first time in ages.

"Hey why didn't you guys tell us about the spell?" asked Toy Freddy.

"Uh who told you about it?" answered Freddy dusting his hat of and sticking it back onto his head.

"We found Bonnie fast asleep and he explained to us when he woke up," said Toy Freddy. Freddy looked around to see if Bonnie was around but he wasn't.

"Where's Bonnie now?" questioned Freddy.

"He fell asleep again soon after. So are you guys gonna eat any time soon since Bonnie told us you also eat as well?" Toy Freddy told him.

"Yes we are!" replied Chica and she grabbed Foxy's arm and dragged him into the kitchen with her. Foxy didn't complain although he didn't like to be dragged around the place.

Today, Chica was going to make carbonara for the main course and Lemon cake for pudding.

"Bonnie mentioned that Foxy seemed happier than usual. Is that true?" Mangle brought up to break the silence in the dining area.

"It actually is and he is way happier than usual! For the first time in like forever, he has started smiling a lot and he never stays alone in Pirate cove. He immediately comes out when the Pizzeria is closed and today when he came out he was humming some Pirate song," explained Freddy. Mangle looked at him with disbelief.

"That seems hard to believe. How could he make that big of a change in such a small amount of time?" questioned Mangle.

"I have no idea but it's better than him being grumpy right?" answered Freddy.

In the kitchen, Chica was mixing the sauce Foxy had helped her to create in with the spaghetti whilst Foxy went out into the dining area to lay the table which surprised the Toys. Foxy had always been the lazy type.

Chica excitedly came in with a big bowl filled with carbonara and placed it on the table to serve it onto the plates.

Everyone, except the Toys, sat around the table and then started eating as soon as Chica finished serving the food.

The Toys watched with fascination.

 **Sorry I took so long to update. I've been kinda busy but I will be quicker next time. Thx for reading!**


	6. Authors note

**I might not update this story for a while since I need to catch up with FNAF Maria and the animatronics but no story is being discontinued. Thx for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7 Stubborn Bonnie!

**Chapter 6**

 **Authors note: Hey i am now changing a few of the Toy's names so if you notice that their names are different from the last chapters then that's why…**

 **Toy Freddy will be known as: Teddy**

 **Toy Bonnie will be known as: BonBon**

 **Mangle will be known as: Vixy**

 **and Toy Chica will stay the same for now**

 **(end of author's note)**

After finishing the meal, the Fazgang just relaxed around. Bonnie entered the dining area full of energy after his rest but the problem was he was hungry and there was no Carbonara left. "Hey guys i am finally up! Is there any food around because i'm hungry," Bonnie greeted them.

"Uh we just ate dinner but i guess i can make you something," replied Chica and Bonnie smiled. "What do you want? i can only make a sandwich or a snack like that."

"Aw well i guess a chicken sandwich is alright as long as you make three," Bonnie answered and Chica nodded.

"Okay then i will just go and make them now," Chica walked off to the kitchen to make Bonnie's three chicken sandwiches. Bonnie sat down at the table to wait.

Whilst the others explained more to the Toys of their little 'condition' Ten minutes later, Chica carried a plate with three sandwiches in front of Bonnie on the table "Here you go Bonnie! Three chicken sandwiches!"

"Thank you Chica!" Bonnie exclaimed and then started eating right away. Foxy laughed at Bonnie's greediness. "Ye look like you haven't eaten in day's!"

"It sure feels like it and why are you laughing when you spilt pizza everywhere when we first ate," pointed out Bonnie and Foxy stopped laughing and lowered his ears.

"Uh i guess you're right," mumbled Foxy and then the fox stopped pulling his embarrassed face. Bonnie finished the sandwiches and then got up from the table to join the others.

"So now you guys are technically alive, can you get harmed if attacked?" asked Teddy and Freddy thought for a moment.

"I am not sure but i hope not," replied Freddy.

 **Meanwhile down in basement...**

Goldie, Marionette and Springtrap stood together in the hidden safe room for a meeting. "It's been a while since we last talked but i wanted to tell you guys some news about the original animatronics," The Marionette announced but the other two just stared at him.

"This better be good Puppet," warned Goldie and Marionette nodded.

"Oh it is. The original animatronics have turned alive due to something in their new batteries and now we can kill them easily and then the Toys which will be harder but after that we can take over the pizzeria!," explained Marionette. "what'd you say?"

"I think it's the perfect plan if you're right. We should attack them tomorrow when they least expect it," Springtrap agreed.

"Alright let's do it!"

 **Back in the dining area...**

Foxy was helping Chica make apple crumble in the kitchen whilst everyone was gossiping about the old days.

"Me and Bonnie should challenge each other to see who the best guitar player is," suggested Bonbon "If we cannot decide now."

"Okay then you're on! We can do the challenge now if you want!" exclaimed Bonnie but Bonbon shook his head.

"No let's do it another time," said BonBon.

"Okay then…" replied Bonnie.

"Now why don't we play a game whilst Foxy and Chica finish the thing they're making," Freddy mentioned.

"Good idea Freddy! Um what should we play though?" asked Vixy and Freddy scratched his head.

"Um how about tag as we never finished the game of tag we started," Freddy answered. Everyone nodded and then they decided that Vixy should try and catch everyone so they all ran off and Vixy started chasing Teddy who was running as fast as he can.

Chica and Foxy entered the dining area with the finished crumble and placed it down on the table "Um Foxy do you know where everyone is?" questioned Chica and Foxy looked confused.

"Um no… maybe they're just doing something in another room. I'll go check whilst you put the crumble in the bowls," replied Foxy and then he went off to find the others. "Um Freddy!...Bonnie! The crumble is ready!"

Freddy heard Foxy's call "Bonnie we have to go now and eat the crumble," Freddy told Bonnie who groaned but followed back into the dining area and sat down at the table.

Chica placed a bowl of crumble in front of everyone and they tucked in. It was delicious! The Toys yet again watched in fascination but said nothing.

It was now 10:30 and everyone but Bonnie ( _and the Toys obviously_ ) was beginning to feel tired.

"Okay I think we should go and sleep now as it's quite late," Freddy told everyone.

"But I'm not tired!" Bonnie protested and Freddy just frowned at him.

"Stop being so difficult Bonnie! I know you're not tired but you can still try to sleep to get back to the habit at sleeping at night and not day!" replied Freddy grumpily. Why was Bonnie being so stubborn!? The bunny just stayed quiet for a moment

"But I don't want to sleep because I'm not tired! I will just stay up and get the night guard again but this time not fall asleep until tomorrow night," Bonnie complained but it just made Freddy angrier.

"Why are you being so stubborn recently! You are going to regret staying up and we cannot risk you making faults in our show so you will go to sleep tonight!" Freddy was beginning to lose his temper with Bonnie.

"No I am not going to sleep and you will not make me!" yelled Bonnie, which made Freddy jump, and he walked away.

"What's going on with Bonnie? It's like the way Foxy behaved before the transformation. It's as if Bonnie and Foxy have also swapped personalities as well as their bodies changing," said Toy Chica.

"I hate to think of that but it sounds true. Foxy has Bonnie's cheerful and kind personality and Bonnie has Foxy's really stubborn personality. I am getting slightly worried at Bonnie's behaviour. Okay i think me, Chica and Foxy should get some sleep now or else we'll be tired tomorrow for the show," Foxy and Chica nodded before following Freddy into the sofa room.

They each lay down on a sofa and fell fast asleep. Whilst they were sleeping, Bonnie was up and moving around to try and scare the guard.

 **" Sorry for taking so long to update and not having an ultra-long chapter. The program I'm using to write kept crashing but now the problem is fixed and so I can make chapters quicker. I do enjoy writing this story a lot ^-^ I'm not going to discontinue it or something like that so if I take so long to update then it's not that reason also I will be starting school again soon so it will make me have less time to write but I'm trying hard to post chapters as often as I can. If I am taking too long please tell me in the reviews and I hope you all the best :D**

 **~wolflover20155!**


	8. Chapter 8 Tempus the wolf

**Chapter 7**

 _ **Sorry for taking so long to update but I was busy finishing FNAF Maria and the animatronics Book 2: Maria's death. I would also like to thank BadWolf1900 for the fantastic idea in this chapter. I was also given permission to use his character Tempus in it which I did not create. Okay well I hope you enjoy the chapter and if you don't then I'm sorry you didn't :/**_

The Night guard tonight was a new one. Surprisingly, it was a female instead of a male like usual so Bonnie thought it would be easy to catch her. He stood on the show stage as she walked in nervously to the office and sat down in the black, leather chair before testing out to see how things worked like the camera's. The phone started to ring and eventually she answered it.

 **"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?**

"How long does this phone call last?" she muttered to herself.

 **Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."**

 **Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night,**

"Wait what?" She said as she lifts up the camera's to quickly check them and sees Bonnie standing backstage.

 **but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay.**

 **So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?**

"Wander a bit!? The bunny is heading straight towards me!"

 **Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit.**

"Stuff me inside a Freddy Fazbear suit!" Bonnie goes and runs into hallway, grinning with excitement.

 **Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh.**

 **Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."**

"How do the doors even work?!" the young woman said as she went up to a door and pressed the Door button but nothing happened. "That's strange, shouldn't it close?" She pressed the same button multiple times but still, nothing happened when suddenly Bonnie knocked her out by knocking her in the head with a blunt object.

"I got you now," Bonnie said as he picked her up and dragged her backstage. There were no Freddy suits left inside except an empty grey wolf suit. "Well it's better than nothing.."

Bonnie grabbed the suit and placed it onto the table. He then picked up the body of the unconscious night guard and stuffed her quickly into the suit until he had finished and was pleased with his work. Blood started dripping from the exposed areas of the suit but Bonnie just left it and went into the bathrooms to wash the blood off of himself and go to sleep now he had done what he wanted to do.

 **5 hours later…**

Freddy woke up and sat up stretching. He checked and saw Bonnie asleep too surprisingly. "I thought he would at some point."

The bear got up and woke the others quickly so they could get ready for the show. Bonnie woke up feeling slightly tired but not as bad as he felt last time and he couldn't wait to tell Freddy what he achieved last night.

"Good morning guys and Bonnie, I thought you didn't want to sleep?" Freddy told them.

"I didn't want to until I completed my task! I managed to stuff the night guard in a suit without any of your help!" Bonnie exclaimed excitedly as if it was the best thing in the world and Freddy looked surprised.

"Wow..well done Bonnie. It must've been hard but how are you feeling? Tired at all?"

"Kind of…but I'm okay to perform! I got much more sleep than I did last night and like I said yesterday I'll get a proper sleep with you guys tonight," answered Bonnie smiling.

Suddenly, Mr Fazbear walked into the room with a troubled look on his face which Freddy suspected was because he found the stuffed body of the night guard. "Hey everyone, I came to tell you that you will not perform today due to the unknown death of the night guard which we are now investigating," he explained and walked out before the animatronics could reply.

"Great….," Foxy murmured.

"Well now what…wait Foxy, come with me one second," Chica said before dragging Foxy out of the room and into a private area.

"Chica sure loves dragging Foxy around all of the time..," Bonnie chuckled. Freddy didn't look very pleased with Bonnie and he had his arms folded.

"Well now we cannot perform to kids because of you and yet you pretend that nothing's happened," Freddy now sounded frustrated with Bonnie and the purple bunny lowered his ears.

"Look I'm sorry but please may you at least calm down Freddy?"

 **Somewhere in the woods…**

Tempus sat in his cabin reading the daily newspaper on the recent news about Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and he then saw the article about the nightguard being murdered. He suddenly remembered that his wife had recently applied for a job there as the nightguard and he looked into more detail on the article.

"A horrible murder has broken out at Freddy fazbear's pizza of which a Young woman with Brown hair and blue eyes was found dead and stuffed into a grey wolf suit which we have recorded her name as Laura. The person who killed her is unknown and we're still investigating this terrible tragedy. We suspect it may be the animatronics but the restaurant owner insists they would never do that but we will never know until further investigation"

At this moment Tempus could read no more and he angrily shredded up the newspaper until it was nothing but small pieces. He headed to cupboard in his bedroom and pulled out a few different guns and packed them up in his rucksack or placed them on his back. Just in case, he packed a knife in his rucksack and quickly headed out of the door.

"Time to pay a little visit to Freddy Fazbear's pizza…."

 **Back at the pizzeria…**

Bonnie sat down on the sofa watching television on the old TV which surprisingly still worked and Freddy sat next to him. "Um Freddy?...do you know what Chica and Foxy are doing?"

"No idea, but I'm sure that whatever they're doing is nothing bad so you don't have to worry," Freddy replied and seconds after Foxy and Chica came into the room holding hands with each other. "Hi Foxy and Chica!"

"Hi there…um we have some news," Foxy nervously said.

"What is it?" Freddy answered.

"Me and Chica are…going out," replied Foxy.

"Wow really? Well congratulations to you two!" Freddy said in a happy tone but Bonnie's eyes were wide with shock and disappointment. Secretly, he had always had a crush on Chica but now he had to forget all about that since Foxy is with Chica. "You okay Bonnie?"

"Oh yes I'm fine! Congratulations to you two," Bonnie tried to hide his disappointment but it seemed to have worked.

"Thank you guys, I was expecting a bit of uncertainty but I guess it's alright, anything happen whilst we were gone," thanked Chica cuddling with Foxy who was smiling.

"You are welco-," Bonnie was interrupted by the noise of glass smashing from backstage. They didn't know what to do so they just ignored it and carried on with the conversation.

Meanwhile, Tempus clambered into the room from the hole in the smashed window and went up sadly to his wife who was dead. "Don't worry, I'll get revenge on the person who killed you just wait and see.." Marionette entered the room with Golden Freddy and Springtrap by his side to investigate what happened.

"Well… what do we have here? What are you doing here?" Marionette questioned Tempus who had his pistol at the ready.

"Where you the ones who killed my wife Laura?!" answered Tempus in a dark tone and the three animatronics just laughed at him as if he was a fool.

"Of course not, that would be Bonnie. We're just here to keep you away from this place since none of this is your business and you don't belong here," replied Golden Freddy.

"Well you'll have to come get me!" Tempus quickly ran out of the room and went to look for Bonnie who Marionette said was the one who killed his wife. He eventually came to the room Bonnie was in but Golden Freddy teleported in front of him. Tempus held out the pistol and aimed it at Goldie but the gun was knocked out of his grasp by Springtrap. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy watched in shock at what was happening.

Golden Freddy leapt onto Tempus pinning him to the floor but the wolf animatronic was prepared and got out his M16 assault rifle and pointed it at Golden Freddy's head. The yellow bear went and backed away slowly but Tempus slammed the stock of the gun into Golden Freddy's chin causing the animatronics mouth to spark before the jaw dropped and the bear looked at him surprised. Golden Freddy ran off in defeat and Tempus turned his head towards Marionette and Springtrap. Springtrap ran off quickly after Golden Freddy but the Marionette stayed put.

"You may have won this time but next time I'll make sure you're defeated," threatened the Marionette before he teleported off. Tempus put his M16 back in his rucksack and looked at the stunned animatronics.

"So…Bonnie, what were you doing last night exactly?" asked the animatronic wolf.

"Um…killing the night guard, why?" asked Bonnie, confused

"How'd it go?" Tempus asked.

"I actually succeeded...on my own! Killed the guard by myself for the first time!" answered Bonnie.

"Yeah...so what did the guard look like?"

"Well, the Nightguard was a woman...and she had brown hair and blue eyes." explained Bonnie. "Why are you asking me these questions?"

"Because the night guard you killed was once my wife!" Tempus pulled out his 44 revolver and aimed at Bonnie before shooting him. Bonnie tried to dodge but got hit in the shoulder by the bullet and shrieked in pain. Tempus was ready to fire another time before Freddy got in the way.

"Please, leave Bonnie alone! He didn't know it was your wife! Can we just talk about it?"

"Fine, but if there isn't a good enough reason for why he did it, then he's dead,"

 _ **Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this kinda-long chapter. Have a good day!**_

 _ **~wolflover20155**_


	9. Chapter 9 Poor Bonnie :(

**Chapter 8**

 **Sorry for taking so long to update. It's been very busy recently. I'd also like to thank BadWolf1900 for the idea of this chapter as well.**

Freddy stared at the wolf animatronic and paused for a moment, and then he turned to Bonnie and checked if he's alright.

Suddenly, Mr Fazbear walked in with an annoyed expression on his face looking directly at Tempus. "How dare you enter this place without my permission and trash it! I've spent a lot of money and I don't want to spend much more fixing that window you smashed!" Tempus rolled his eyes at the manager as if he didn't in the slightest bit care.

"It's not my problem," Tempus replied shrugging his shoulders. Mr Fazbear looked enraged.

"NOT YOUR PROBLEM?! You think that it's alright to just smash a window of someone's property and enter the building as if you belong here? Well…you're wrong!" Mr Fazbear yelled at the wolf animatronic who was just looking at him.

"Out of all the people I could be yelling at right now, the last person I would expect is you!" Tempus shouted back. Everyone went silent and even the manager had nothing to reply with. Foxy had enough of Tempus and slowly crept behind him and is about to hit him over the head with his hook but Tempus spoke ""If someone's getting on your nerves, simply throw them into an animatronic fox." Tempus grabbed Mr Fazbear by the neck, throws him over his shoulder and into Foxy.

The two land on the floor awkwardly and Foxy quickly gets up stunned. Mr Fazbear slowly stands up and storms out without saying a word.

"You okay Foxy!?" Chica asks quickly running up to Foxy. Tempus had an amused look on his face.

"Look…I don't know what your problem is but can you please stop hurting everyone and talk?" Freddy said to him not looking so pleased. Bonnie was sat down against the wall with his hand on his shoulder, which was bleeding heavily, keeping silent.

"Okay…what is it?" Tempus finally answered.

"Who are you?"

"Okay. My name is Tempus and I'm an animatronic wolf. The night guard that Bonnie killed was once my wife and I came to seek revenge for her," He explained quickly.

"So you're an animatronic like us? Well…sort of like us," Freddy questioned.

"Yes…that is correct, I also see you guys are actually alive and breathing?" Tempus pointed out.

"Yes…we don't know the cause of it…we assumed it was the new batteries the owner gave us," Freddy replied. Tempus thought for a moment.

"That can't be true…I was transformed as well and I haven't had any batteries changed,"

Freddy looked closely at the wolf animatronic and noticed his chest was rising and falling as he was breathing which meant it was true. This animatronic had also turned alive…but how? The bear looked confused.

"Okay…we need to discuss this later…but now Bonnie needs help," Freddy said and he went over to the purple bunny. "Are you okay to get up?"

"Yes…i-I'm fine. It's only my arm," Bonnie slowly gets up shaking slightly from the shock.

"Okay…we need to sort it out but how? I'm not a medic," Freddy sighs slightly looking at the wound on Bonnie's shoulder.

"Me neither…" Tempus says.

"Can you move your arm Bon?"

Bonnie moves his arms slightly and pain courses through it making him screech in pain but then covers his mouth for a moment in embarrassment with his good arm. "Yes...b-but it hurts"

"You're such a wimp Bonnie," Tempus smirks slightly making Bonnie lower his ears.

"Whatever, we need to remove the bullet from his shoulder don't we?" Freddy tried to change the subject to a more important matter. The bear grabbed Bonnie's arms gently and looked at the wound closer. He spotted a shiny object embedded deep into the flesh of the shoulder which was, without doubt, the bullet. "Hmm." He walked off to grab a pair of tweezers and came back with some. Bonnie could guess what Freddy was about to do and gulped.

"Don't worry Bon. I'll try to be gentle but it may hurt okay? Just try to keep still," Freddy reassured him slightly before holding Bonnie's arm again and began work to try and remove the bullet. Bonnie felt a great pain and tried to keep still. The tweezers soon grasped the bullet and Freddy quickly pulled it out making Bonnie flinch. "There, not so bad now was it?"

Bonnie collapsed back on the floor. He felt very weak and dizzy after all the blood he's lost mixed with the pain and soon, darkness engulfed him. Freddy panicked slightly as Bonnie fell unconscious and went to grab something to stop the blood flow out of the wound. Tempus just stood back and watched the others at work. Freddy came back with some bandages and wrapped them around the wound making sure Bonnie was still okay.

Foxy picked up Bonnie when Freddy was done and placed him on the couch. It seemed like the bunny's fur was a duller purple colour now. Freddy still felt worried but kept his mouth shut.

"So what do we do about Bonnie now? Will he be alright?" Foxy asked nervously.

"I'm sure he'll be fine Foxy. He should wake up soon," Freddy replied staying positive.

It was an hour before Bonnie opened his eyes and looked around. Everyone was looking at him with relieved expressions on their faces. "Bonnie, you are awake!" Chica exclaimed.

"Y-yes I am," Bonnie answered in a quiet voice. He was still very weak and didn't feel well at all. But he sat up anyway making a wave of dizziness go through his head before it disappeared.

"You okay Bon?" Freddy said to him.

"I don't know. I-i feel odd," Bonnie admitted. He looked at his shoulder noticing a bandage on it which he thought Freddy must've put on.

"I think you just need to rest Bonnie and I'm sure you'll be fine," Freddy suggested and Bonnie nodded slowly. Tempus had disappeared 20 minutes ago and hasn't come back yet which Freddy hardly noticed. Bonnie started feeling nauseous and grabbed the nearest empty container to him and vomited into it causing the others to look away slightly.

When Bonnie was done, Freddy gave a sympathetic glance at him. "Poor you…I think you really need to rest, you're obviously not well."

"Y-yes Freddy," Bonnie placed down the box he used and rested his head down which felt much better. Freddy signalled the others to follow him out of the room so Bonnie could rest for a while. They all walked out and Bonnie closed his eyes drifting off to sleep.

 **Sorry if this isn't a long chapter but the next one will be longer to make up for it ^^ Anyways thanks for reading!**

 **~wolflover20166**


	10. Chapter 10 Party

**Chapter 9**

 **I'm so sorry for taking SO long. Here is the next chapter. Finally. Hope you enjoy (or not. I dunno :P)**

For the next few hours Freddy was feeling quite worried about Bonnie. Or, that was until the purple bunny walked into the room looking a lot brighter than a while ago. Chica shot up and walked up to him. "You ok now?"

"Yes. I'm ok" Bonnie replied slowly and gave a small smile.

"That's great. We were all worried about you!" Chica exclaimed hugging him. Foxy gave a quick look of annoyance but it vanished instantly as she stopped and went back to him. Bonnie went and sat on the couch silently, his fur still a little pale from earlier. Freddy sat beside him and grinned. He was relieved that Bonnie seemed to be okay and recovering well.

"So…what's been going on then?" Asked Bonnie curiously whilst looking around at the others.

"Nothing really. It's just been silent," Freddy answered.

"Yeah! Or trying to persuade Freddy that you would be alright," Chica said and smiled. Freddy just went quiet with embarrassment.

"Awe," Bonnie smirked.

"Yeah yeah, what shall we do now that you are here?" Freddy tried to change the subject making the others giggle slightly.

"I dunno," The others said synchronized. The bear just sighed and put his head in his hands as he thought of something to do. The others stood, waiting there like statues, in deep silence. As soon as a thought came to his head he shot up quickly. "How about we have a party to cheer things up!"

"Perfect! I'll make the party food with Foxy," She replied giving a short glance at Foxy with a smile. The Pirate smiled back and put an arm around her shoulders. "And we'll also get the drinks ready too." Freddy nodded with agreement and she rushed off dragging Foxy with her to the kitchen. Bonnie giggled slightly.

"Now Bonnie, me and you will do the decorations with the help of the toys. But please be careful of your shoulder. Don't strain it too much," Freddy said in a concerned voice. Bonnie rolled his eyes. "I will be fine Freddy. No need to worry about that. You have other problems to think about."

"Sorry. Let's just go ask the toys for help," Freddy answered and signalled Bonnie to follow him as he walked off. The Bunny followed after him and they stopped just outside the room where the Toys were. They entered and the Toys turned to face them.

"Hey there!" Toy Freddy greeted the two and walked up to them. "You alright?"

"Yeah! We are going to have a party and we need your help to set it up so please may you help us?" Freddy asked them and they glanced at each other slowly before they all nodded.

"I don't see why we can't. Of course we will help you," Toy Freddy replied. "What do we need to do then?"

"Well, decorating the dining area would be nice,"

 **An hour later…**

The dining area was covered in party decorations which the toys, Freddy and Bonnie had spent an hour sorting out. They were sat down in seats waiting for Chica and Foxy to be finished with the food and drink before they began the party. It was almost half an hour before the couple was walking out carrying plates and plates of food to one of the tables.

"Let's get the party started!" Foxy said excitedly and ran over to the music player switching some party music on. The others started to dance or sat at the table tucking into the marvellous food. Bonnie sat back and watched the others, unsure whether he should join in on the fun. Freddy walked over to the bunny and sat beside him. "Are you going to join in?"

"I don't know," Murmured Bonnie.

"You don't have to you know.." Freddy mentioned.

"I know. But I will in a second. I-just need a break," Bonnie explained and went quiet. This made Freddy worry but he got up and walked off trusting that his friend was fine. Bonnie sat by himself for almost ten minutes before he went over to the food table. His appetite had suddenly grown back as he found himself tucking into the food. Afterwards, he felt much better and sat down again resting his head in one hand.

The hours seemed to pass quickly as the animatronics celebrated but they didn't notice three animatronics watching them through the doorway with angry faces. The three soon walked away back to the secret room they always hid in, with their own plans on what to do.

 **A few hours later at midnight…**

Most of the toys had left the party leaving Toy Bonnie to hang around with the others. Foxy was passed out on the couch after drinking a lot of beer they found in the kitchen cupboard. Chica had fallen asleep cuddling the fox and Bonnie was just sat quietly. Freddy, on the other hand, was eating the last slice of pizza on the table.

Toy Bonnie walked to Bonnie and settled down beside him. "So, how are things going with you huh?"

"Mmmf..alright I guess. Just don't seem to have the best of luck recently," Bonnie smirked and looked down at the floor quietly.

"Well, at least you aren't dead," Toy Bonnie tried to cheer up Bonnie but the only response he got was a small smile which soon faded away again. "What's wrong Bonnie?" The blue rabbit looked worried and put a hand on his good shoulder.

"I'm fine ok? Just feeling tired, that's all," Bonnie sighed and got up nudging Toy Bonnie's hand away. "I'm going to sleep now anyways."

"Ok. Goodnight Bonnie," He answered bluntly. Bonnie walked away back to the couch room and Toy Bonnie watched him with a concerned expression. Freddy walked to the concerned bunny. "Is there something up?" he asked curiously.

"Yes, it's about Bonnie. He's acting strange. It's worrying me," Toy Bonnie explained.

"I've noticed, I'm worried too," He sighed. "But I'm sure everything will be normal when he recovers,"

"I do hope so,"

"We shall see," Freddy said before walking away to join Bonnie leaving the blue bunny standing there alone.

 **AN: I'm sorry if the chapter seems rushed or has a lot of mistakes but I really wanted it to get done as it's taken so long .**


End file.
